


Under the Full Moon

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Bruce, Bottom Dick Grayson, Daddy Kink, Dick ages really fast, Domestic Fluff, Growing Up, Hybrides, It's barely a/b/o honestly, Kid Fic, M/M, Makeshift Knotting, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Octopus Jason, Pseudo-Incest, Sucker Hickies, Suckers, Tentacles, Tentatodd Week, With A Twist, Wolf Dick, but only if you get really technical and squint really hard, technically they're arms but no one cares about technicalities, this one has no pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Jason is an octopus hybrid, and he has been a solitary person his entire life, living in the forest by the ocean like a hermit.Dick is a wolf hybrid, only a child, and he is separated from his parents and his pack by a heavy storm, the same gale that blows the amnesiac pup right into Jason's arms.Tentatodd Week 2019, Day 2 - Omegaverse





	Under the Full Moon

_Humanity was dying._

_Unlike other species on the surface of the Earth, humans were unable to adapt to the drastic changes to the environment. The poles became much colder suddenly. The equator suddenly became boiling hot for all 365 days of the year._

_And so, in one last desperate move of preservation, humans started to splice their genes with that of animals._

_Slowly but surely, everyone started having animals traits of one kind or another. It gave them special abilities, different appearances, a bit of a distrust between the predator and prey animals, but humanity was saved._

_And that was a hundred and fifty years ago._

~

Jason glanced at the skies, frowning. It looked like a storm. And judging by the way the skies were grumbling and rolling with cloudy darkness, it was not going to be a mild storm.

He went around his small cabin, checking the windows and wondered if he should board them up just in case. He decided against it. Hopefully, the trees surrounding his cabin would keep him from the harshest of the winds and the rain.

However, the waves might wreck his underwater cave.

Jason sighed heavily, not looking forward to diving into the water right before the storm. The ocean always tasted a little funny then. But he had to secure some things in the underwater cave that was his other home.

So Jason set some water to boil, shucked off his shirt, but kept his cargo shorts on. Fish were perverts after all.

Jason left his cabin, shivering slightly. He could taste the storm in the air. He jogged down the small dirt path towards the small cliff, from which he descended down a set of steep stairs to get down to the hidden cove. From there, Jason splashed into the ocean, diving headfirst into the freezing cold waves.

The water temperature did not bother Jason. After all, he was used to the frigid temperatures, seeing that some of his genes were from octopuses. As Jason dove deeper, his eyesight grew sharper, but lost all shades of color. He turned into his cave, pausing a moment in front of the large rock that shielded his cave. It was too heavy for fish and the usual gentle surge of the waves to move, but Jason did not know if it would hold against harsher conditions.

Jason could have moved the rock without much effort if he were completely human, but with the surprising amount of strength octopuses have, Jason moved the rock without batting an eyelash. He ducked inside the dark cave, tucking some things into safer places, pocketing a few of his more precious treasures into his pockets to take back to his cabin.

Then, Jason secured the rock firmly over the entrance of his cave again.

A school of striped bass passed Jason, ignoring him. They started drifting curiously towards Jason’s cave. Jason’s lips pulled into a sneer, and in a flash, three of his octopus arms manifested, snatching a total of four bass. The rest darted away.

Jason swam back up to the surface, scowling at the fish in his arms.

“Damn fish need to stay away from my house,” he grumbled, dripping water all over the place. “Now, you guys are dinner.”

The bass flopped weakly.

Jason went back to his cabin and dropped the bass into a cooler of salt water to keep the fish alive and fresh until he was ready to eat. His octopus arms melded away into his back.

Jason grabbed a towel and started drying himself off, pouring himself a nice steaming cup of coffee and changed his clothes into something more comfortable. He then grabbed a much-loved book and curled up by the window, watching the storm start rolling inland.

The strong gale came, holding nothing back.

The wind shrieked, the rain roared, the thunder clashed, and the lightning lit up the skies. The heaven’s opened up and poured it judgement down upon the land.

However, Jason was safe and comfortable in his sturdy log cabin. He had a merry fire glowing in his fireplace, a mug of coffee, a perfectly cooked bass that satisfied his hunger, a soft throw blanket around his shoulders, and he was in the middle of his favorite part in his favorite book.

It could not have been more picturesque.

Then, he heard the screams.

At first, the muffled yells were drowned out by the howling wind. But the second the sounds settled the tiniest bit, the broken cries could be heard.

Jason leapt to his feet in an instant, alert.

Those were  _human_ cries. More alarmingly, the cries of a  _child_.

Jason wrenched the door to his cabin open and ran outside, heading in the direction of the cliff. The cries for help were coming from there.

He could barely see past the fog and rain, and the wind that sliced relentlessly at his face certainly did not make things any easier.

“Fuck,” Jason cursed under his breath. He tore down the steep stairs and dove into the waves, his clothes all on.

He was just going to go in blind.

The surge was very strong, as Jason predicted. For every three feet forward he swam, he was swept back two. However, underwater, the sounds of the rain, thunder, and wind were muted. Jason could hear the thrashing more clearly.

He could not see very well through the sand the ocean stirred up, but he could see a dark shape ahead, dipping under the waves over and over again, in time with the screams for help.

However, as a wave crashed over the thrashing shape, the screams went silent and the shape started sinking.

Jason doubled his efforts to swim forward. When he got near enough to see the thin body of a young boy, Jason wasted no time. Immediately, one of his longer, octopus arms whipped out, latching securely around the boy’s waist, and Jason shot up to the surface with the boy in tow.

The boy was started coughing when his head broke the surface, but then he collapsed, unconscious in Jason’s arms. Jason swam back to shore, attempting to shield the drowned child from any more of the storm. He made it back to his cabin, and set the boy onto a blanket in front of the fireplace.

He touched his cold fingers to the boy’s equally cold neck, feeling for a pulse. He found one. A dull, faint heartbeat, but it was a heartbeat.

Jason nearly slumped with relief. The boy was alive.

Jason worked quickly to clear the child’s airway, hesitant about performing CPR because he did not want to break the boy’s ribs in his panicked state and being unable to control his strength properly.

Thankfully, a few seconds after Jason tilted the boy’s head back, he let out a loud cough, his entire body spasming with the movement. Eyelashes fluttered open slightly.

“M…Mummy?” the boy rasped. “Pa…pa?”

Jason winced silently and stroked the boy’s slick hair back. “Shh…” he said as comfortingly as he could.

The boy let out a weak groan, and his eyes fluttered shut again.

~

The boy woke up the next morning, not too long after the storm stopped. Jason had gone outside to check the damage done to his cabin and the immediate area surrounding it.

It was not too bad. Branches littered the ground, a few trees fell over, his firewood pile had been blown over and strewn all over the yard, and the fenced off area that was his backyard was somewhat of a mess. Other than that, however, it was fine.

He could only hope that his underwater cave also managed with minimal damage.

Jason headed back into the cabin, freezing in the doorway when he saw the previously unconscious boy walking around, shivering and touching everything.

The boy also froze, his back to Jason. The two furry, grey ears on top of the boy’s head twitched, and then the boy whipped around, his golden wolf eyes wide.

The boy’s eyes darted to the exit, which Jason’s huge frame was effectively blocking. Then, the boy crouched down a bit, his lips curling back into a sneer. Sharp teeth flashed.

“Who are you? Why did you take me from my pack? Where are they?” the boy growled.

“Woah, woah,” Jason said, holding his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? What do you remember?” he asked.

He stepped into the house, slowly shutting the door behind him. He then sat down in a hard-backed chair.

The boy’s eyes narrowed, but he stopped baring his teeth. Jason could tell he was all bark and no bite, if his shivering form was anything to judge by.

“I don’t… remember anything,” the boy said miserably. “Do I know you?”

Jason shook his head. “No. There was… a storm last night. I found you drowning in the ocean. I suspect you fell into one of the rivers because I know there are no wolf packs in my immediate area of the forest.”

The boy eyed Jason curiously. He then cocked his head to the side. “You saved me?” he asked.

Jason nodded.

The boy slowly made his way towards Jason. Then, he sat down across from Jason in the other chair. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I- um, my name is Dick. Like, Richard, I think. I am a wolf-human hybrid. That’s really all I remember about myself.”

“You don’t remember your pack?” Jason asked softly. “Because I could help you search, if you give me something to go off of.”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “You would?”

Jason nodded.

Dick sprung up from his seat, and he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, hugging him. “Thank you, mister!” he said.

Jason laughed and patted Dick’s back. “Jason. My name is Jason. And it’s only the right thing to do,” he said. “C’mon, you’re still cold. Let’s get you back in front of the fire and I’ll make some food for you, okay?”

Dick nodded eagerly and pulled back, his gold eyes bright and shining. He flashed Jason a smile, and Jason noted that not all of Dick’s teeth were razor sharp. He just had the sharper wolf canines instead of human ones.

Jason stood and patted Dick’s head, between his ears. Dick beamed up at Jason, giving him one more hug around the waist before settling down in front of the fire.

“Fish okay?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded.

The entire time Jason worked, preparing and cooking the fish, he could fee Dick’s intense gaze on his back. It was not predator’s gaze. It was more admiration and adoration. That meant one good thing: Dick was not going to try to attack him.

Jason was not worried that he would get hurt if Dick did attack him. He was more worried that he would hurt the wolf pup.

Jason grilled the bass with some fresh herbs and some lemon. He made some lightly sauteed asparagus on the side. It was a bit fancy, but Jason had always been a bit of a food snob. He doubted that Dick would mind if Jason made it fancy or not, seeing that the boy was probably starving at this point. He handed the food to Dick and turned for a second to grab utensils onto to turn back and found that Dick had already dug in with his hands.

“Oh, Dick!” Jason exclaimed.

Dick looked up guiltily. “Yesh?” he asked, chewing slowly before swallowing.

Jason sighed. He sat down next to Dick and grabbed the boy’s wrist, making him put the fish back down. He grabbed a napkin and wiped Dick’s hands.

“Don’t just grab it with your hands, Dickie,” he said softly. “One, it’s really hot and it could burn you. Two, it makes eating really messy. Three, it’s not really good manners.”

“Oh,” Dick said. “Sorry.”

“Did you not eat with utensils in your pack?” Jason asked.

Dick cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know.”

Jason showed him the fork and the knife. “Well, it’s better to use these while eating.”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Yes, I know how to use those. Mummy taught me when I was five!” He started to reach for the utensils, then froze. “I- I-”

“Do you remember anything else?” Jason asked urgently, holding his breath in anticipation.

Dick slowly shook his head. “I… don’t. I don’t know how I remembered that. It just- It just popped into my head." He paused shortly. "I have a Mummy?” he asked, his voice cracking. The golden eyes were quickly filling with tears.

Jason set the fork and the knife down and pulled Dick into a hug. “Shh,” he said. “Yes, you do. You have a mummy and a papa and an entire pack looking for you right now, okay?”

Dick sniffled and let out a quiet sob. “And- And you’re going to help me find them, Jason?”

Jason nodded. “Yes, I promise. I will try my best.”

Dick burrowed deeper into Jason’s chest, the tips of his wolf ears brushed against Jason’s jaw. And while Dick kind of smelled like wet dog, his presence was a comfort to Jason, who had been solitary his entire life.

After Dick’s hiccups calmed down, Jason put a hand on his head, gently ruffling the hair between Dick’s ears. “You still want to eat? It should be less hot now.”

Dick nodded minutely, but made no move to get out of Jason’s lap. So Jason grabbed the plate, cut the fish into bite sized pieces and held the fork out to Dick. But Dick’s hands did not release Jason’s shirt. He just leaned forward and took the bite off the fork with his mouth.

“It’s good,” he said quietly.

Jason hummed and cut another piece for Dick.

~

Jason searched for weeks. He honestly did. Every second of free time he had, he would go out and search for Dick’s pack.

He went up and down the three rivers that dumped out into his part of the ocean. Sometimes, he would take Dick with him to see if Dick would recognize any scents. But unfortunately, the rain had washed away all hope of Dick smelling anything.

Jason even made the trip into the nearest town to ask around. The most helpful thing he got was from the owner of a run-down convenience store owner, who was a beaver hybrid with a strange lilt in his voice due to the bulky teeth: “Hurnn, I dink dare vas a packa dose wolves in town las’ mont. Dunno doe. Day lef’ purty quick.”

Everyone else Jason asked either did not know about the wolves, walked away quickly without answering, or mentioned vague details of a pack being in town right before the storm. But no other details.

Jason was aware that wolves usually just kept to themselves, not really creating any relationship outside the pack, but this was ridiculous. Did Dick’s pack really not even bother stopping long enough for their lost pup?

Jason had no choice but to go home and deliver the news to Dick.

That night, Dick fell asleep on Jason’s bed, curled up against him tightly. Jason did not have the heart to move the child onto his own bed.

A week later, however, Dick acted like Jason did not just deliver the most heartbreaking news about his family. He helped Jason make breakfast, offered to help with the dishes, even going out to collect pieces of wood, dragging the larger pieces back to Jason, for the older man to chop.

“Thanks, Dickie,” Jason said, ruffling his hair.

Dick preened, leaning into the touch. “Need help with anything else?” Dick asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

“No, you’ve been a great help,” Jason said. “You can go play if you want.”

“Okay! Just call if you need anything, Alpha!” He gave Jason a hug before running off.

Jason stared after him. Because he  _thought_ he heard Dick call him…  _Alpha_. As in, the leader of a wolf pack?

Jason blinked a few times. He was not a wolf. Dick knew that. Dick had seen him working around with his extra arms before. Dick had seen him swim down to his underwater cave and pop up an hour later while Dick played on the beach, staying a safe distance from the lapping waves.

Perhaps it was a slip of the tongue?

Jason shrugged and went back to chopping wood. Winter was coming, and he needed to prepare. Especially if Dick was still going to be with him through winter time.

That night, over a large, hearty bowl of rabbit stew, Dick asked, “Alpha, you won’t leave me, right?”

Jason stared at the child sitting across from him, chewing slowly. He swallowed and set his spoon down. Jason took a deep breath and looked at Dick.

“Dickie,” he started in a soft voice. “You know I’m not a wolf, right? I don’t- I don’t have a pack, I don’t lead a pack. I’m a very solitary person, just like octopuses are solitary animals. I’m not an alpha.”

Dick’s golden eyes were wide and a bit hurt. “So… So you don’t want me?”

“No! No, God, no, Dickie,” Jason said, startling the boy. “I don’t mean that. It’s just- I can’t give you the same things a real alpha can. Do you understand that?”

Dick nodded. “But… you take care of me. I don’t- I don’t have a pack anymore, and you’re all I have, so…” he trailed off softly. A few seconds later, Dick looked up. “You _are_ my pack. My Alpha.” He gave Jason a small, hopeful smile, showing the tips of his canines.

Jason sighed. “Yeah,” he finally said. He could see where Dick was coming from. Maybe he will explain it better when Dick is older. “Yeah, okay,” he said.

Dick’s smile grew. “So you’re not leaving me?”

Jason smiled too and shook his head. “Of course not. You’re my little wolf pup. I’m not going to leave you.”

~

“Wow, Dickie! You sure sprouted up this past year, didn’t you?” Jason said, reaching over and ruffling Dick’s hair. The boy was just under Jason’s shoulder now.

Dick laughed and ducked under Jason’s arm, going to tackle Jason instead. Play fighting was not uncommon for young wolves, which is where Dick was right now.

Jason grunted as Dick collided with his middle, but managed to stand his ground. “What are you, fourteen now?”

“In wolf years,” Dick said, still attempting to push Jason to the ground. He pulled back with a huff. “Hey! That’s cheating!” he accused, pointing to the three extra octopus arms Jason was using to hold himself up.

“No, it’s not,” Jason said. “You can use what you have,” he said.

Dick crossed his arms and glared up at Jason. “Like what? My ears?” His wolf ears twitched.

“Well, you’ve got the never-ending reservoir of energy,” Jason pointed out. “That’s a pretty huge advantage over me.”

Dick pouted. “But I’m not  _strong_  like you, Alpha!” He let his arms flop. “I’m a weak excuse for a wolf,” he grumbled, sitting down in the chair and glaring out the window.

Ah, teenage mood swings. How Jason did not miss it.

Thankfully, Dick aged four human years in one actual year, so he would be out of that stage soon.

Jason quickly knelt in front of Dick. “Aw, don’t say that, pup,” he said. He took Dick’s hands in his and use another one of his arms to brush Dick’s bangs out of his face. Yet another arm nudged Dick’s chin up so he would look at Jason. “Someday, you’ll be stronger, yeah? You’re only a baby right now!”

“’m not a  _baby_ ,” Dick said indignantly.

Jason grinned. “To me you are. My little wonder wolf,” he teased. “But don’t worry. You’ve got potential and room to grow, yeah? C’mon, gimme a hug.”

Dick sighed and leaned forward, letting Jason’s octopus arms pull him in. Jason put a hand in Dick’s hair and patted his back.

“Feel better?” Jason asked.

“Mm,” Dick said into Jason’s neck. “Thanks, Alpha.”

“No problem,” Jason said. “Hey, why don’t we go look for shells today? You take the beach, and I’ll take the ocean floor, yeah?”

“Really?” Dick asked, pulling back. His eyes were bright. “You’ll- You’ll do that?”

“Yeah! Why not,” Jason said. “The tides are low right now, so the tide pools are a great place to start looking.”

The smile Dick lit up Jason’s entire world.

~

“Look, Dickie,” Jason called to the boy while leaning on the rocks. He flipped his wet hair of his face and held his other hand up against the mid-morning sun.

Dick looked up from where he was poking some sea anemone. He saw Jason waving at him and he made his way over, being very careful as to watch where he was stepping.

Dick stopped a couple feet from Jason, not daring to get too close to the ocean. He squatted down. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the bright purple thing in Jason’s hand.

“A starfish,” Jason said.

“ _That’s_ a starfish?” Dick asked, gaping. “But- But isn’t Miss Kori part starfish? She doesn’t look like that!”

Jason laughed. Miss Kori was Dick’s school teacher. “Yes, she is,” Jason said. He tilted the back of the starfish to Dick. “Here, feel this part,” he said. Jason let Dick stroke a finger down the backside of the starfish. “You know how Miss Kori has the purple bumps on her skin in some places? Yup, that’s it.”

“Woah,” Dick said. “That’s cool!”

“Mhm,” Jason said. “Find any cool shells over there?”

“No,” Dick said. “I did find a few, but they all had things living inside.”

Jason set a couple things down in front of Dick. Dick’s eyes practically shined as he picked up the treasures. “ _Cool!_ ” he exclaimed. “A sand dollar, right?”

Jason nodded. He nudged another sand dollar towards Dick with one of his octopus arms. “This one, the red one, is alive. The white one is one that is dead.”

“Oh,” Dick said, gently stroking the bleach white disk in his hand. “Should we bury it?”

Jason laughed. “Well, if you want to, I suppose you can. Or you can keep it in your windowsill with other shells.”

Dick frowned a little. “But a shell is different from a living creature. It’s like… hanging up someone’s skeleton for a decoration. It just… feels wrong.”

“Coral was living. You have coral.”

“Coral isn’t a rock?” Dick asked, looking aghast. He suddenly shoved the sand dollar towards Jason’s arm. “Bury it, Alpha!” He also grabbed the living sand dollar and shoved it into a tiny pool of water. “Is it okay?”

Jason smiled fondly. “It’s fine, my wonder wolf. Look, I’ll go bury it, ‘kay? And I’ll put this little guy back.”

Another arm reached out and scooped the living sand dollar out of the pool. He gave Dick a little wave and a boop on the nose with his arm before ducking under water again.

He dove down to the ocean floor again, dropping the living sand dollar amongst the others, and shoved the dead one a little deeper under the sand.

Then, he swam back up to the surface, smiling when he found Dick waiting there patiently for him. “You like the rocks?” he asked.

Dick nodded. “This one especially.” He picked up a sky blue piece of sea glass. It was in the shape of a heart.

Jason smiled. “It’s all yours.”

“Thanks, Alpha,” Dick said.

“Of course, Dickie,” Jason said. “Want to come swimming?”

Dick stared at the water hesitantly. “Will you… hold me like last time?”

“Certainly,” Jason said. “Wouldn’t dream of letting go.”

Dick carefully unloaded all his treasures from his pockets, placing it onto stone. Then, he stood up, biting his lower lip nervously.

Jason reached a couple arms up. One looped around Dick’s waist, the other under his arms. Slowly, they lowered Dick into the water. Dick then wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck.

“You okay?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded.

“Alright,” Jason said. “We won’t go far,” he promised.

With that, he pushed off gently from the rocky wall of the tide pools and just stayed afloat, letting the currents pull them a little farther out to sea.

Dick clung to Jason tightly the entire time. Jason suspected that Dick was still a bit afraid of the water due to trauma from when he was caught in the storm, but Dick was more willing to cling to Jason and brave his fear of the ocean.

The first time Jason got Dick out into the ocean, it took him nearly twenty minutes to get Dick to stop choking him. Then, they caught fish for dinner, and Jason made Dick’s favorite grilled sea bass with herbs and lemon.

“So what will it be today?” Jason asked. “The salmon are teeming today.”

“Salmon is good,” Dick said, peeking out from where he clung to Jason. “I… like salmon.”

Jason laughed quietly. “You like almost everything I make you.”

“Except broccoli,” Dick said. “I hate broccoli.”

Jason snorted. “Well, good thing there isn’t much broccoli out here anyway. I was beginning to get worried that you pretend to like everything just to appease me.”

“But I do like everything you give me,” Dick protested. “You- You give me the best of everything,” Dick said. He blushed. “You… care about me, and you make sure I’m always comfortable and safe and happy,” he squeaked. “You make a good alpha, Jason.”

Jason gave Dick a glance, but the boy hid his face in Jason’s neck. So he just smiled and pressed a kiss to Dick’s head. “Thank you, Dickie,” he murmured. He decided not to embarrass the boy any more. It was also one of the rare times that Dick called Jason by his name instead of his usual title of ‘Alpha’.

While he had originally been a little hesitant about Dick calling him ‘Alpha’, it had started to grow on Jason. He realized that it was a way of Dick showing that he trusted Jason, that he was okay with depending on Jason, that he recognized Jason as  _family_.

That thought always brought a smile to Jason’s face. So he was rather fond of that title now.

Jason did the work of the fishing, grabbing the fish and holding it up for Dick to inspect. When Dick gave the okay, Jason would transfer the fish into another arm before going giving for more.

In the end, they came up with twelve beautiful salmon, which would last them about a week.

By then, Dick had forgotten about the ocean and was babbling cheerfully on and on about school, about his upcoming 15th birthday in three weeks, and the robin nest he found in one of the trees.

Jason listened patiently, his eyes darting up to the cliffs once, eyeing the woods for a second. He imagined Dick’s pack, a group of faceless, nameless people standing up there, watching them, disapprovingly.

It was one of Jason’s greatest fears now. That one day, Dick’s pack would come knocking on their front door and demand that Dick go back with them. While Jason was strong and could probably hold off one, two, maybe even three wolves, but a pack of them? There was no way he would stand a chance.

So if Dick’s pack came knocking, Jason would have no choice then to let Dick go.

He turned back to the expressive teen. His black hair was damp, but drying, blowing around form the breeze. His wolf ears were perked, showing his happiness and excitement. His golden eyes were squished into little crescents to make room for his toothy smile.

Jason adored his little wolf.

While Jason had made a promise to get Dick back to his pack, Jason did not know if he could actually honor that promise anymore.

~

“Alpha! Wake up, wake up!”

Jason grunted as a heavy weight dropped down onto his chest.

“It’s my birthday! Alpha, get up, get up!”

Jason groaned and cracked an eye open, peering tiredly at the person sitting on his chest. “This early? You’ve had eight birthdays in the last two years, Dickie. What’s so special about this one?” he groaned.

Dick scoffed. “I’m  _eighteen!_ I’m an adult now!”

Jason laughed and yawned. “Oh, yeah? Does that mean you’ll be leaving me now?”

Dick let out a soft gasp. “Of course not!” he exclaimed, his voice suddenly much closer.

Jason opened his eyes again. Dick was sitting hovering above him, but he had himself propped up right over Jason’s face now, an arm on each side of Jason’s head. “What do you want, sweetheart?” Jason asked. “For your birthday, that is.”

Dick stared at him for another few seconds. Then, he shook his head and swung his leg over Jason. He got of Jason’s bed and grabbed Jason’s hand instead, starting to tug him up. “Let’s make breakfast together,” Dick said.

Jason laughed. “Okay,” he said. “We make breakfast together every day.”

“ _Yeah_ , but this is going to be special,” Dick said. He was already grabbing his apron and tying it around himself. “C’mon, Alpha. Don’t you want to make breakfast with me?”

Jason gave Dick an amused, but confused look. But he got up and started to go put on a shirt, but Dick was in front of him in a flash, an apron in his hands, going to put it around Jason’s neck.

Jason caught his wrist. “What are you doing?” he asked with an arched brow.

“Uh, giving you your apron? You don’t want to accidentally burn yourself,” Dick said like it was obvious. But it was not. Because Jason never wore aprons. Dick wore aprons.

“I’ll just wear a shirt,” Jason said slowly.

“Your shirts are all in the wash,” Dick said. “Put them in this morning.”

“At what, six AM? On your birthday?” Jason asked.

Dick nodded like it was the most normal thing.

“Okay…” Jason said slowly. He let go of Dick’s wrist, and Dick put the pink apron over his neck. He let his arms pause there for a second before letting them drop.

“Turn around and I’ll tie you up,” Dick said in a softer and lower voice.

Jason turned slowly, and Dick grabbed the ties and tied the apron on slowly. His fingers ghosted over the small of Jason’s back,  _lingering_  a second, and Jason unwittingly shivered. Then Dick’s touch disappeared, and Jason turned back around.

“C’mon, let’s make a rabbit meat pie,” Dick said, heading towards the small kitchenette.

“But we don’t have rabbit, darling,” Jason said dumbly, following Dick.

“I caught one this morning,” Dick said. “See?” He pointed to the rabbit, the skinning knife next to it. “Poor thing was stuck in the fence, its foot broken. So I put it out of its misery.”

“This morning?” Jason asked. “When the hell did you get up?”

“Oh, before the sun,” Dick said cheerfully, kneading the dough for the pie. “Watched the sunrise, did some chores.”

“It’s  _your_ birthday, you know,” Jason said. “Not mine.”

“Yeah, but…” Dick trailed off, his actions slowing down as well. Then, he smiled. “Never mind. It’s not that important. Can you skin the rabbit for me, Alpha?”

Jason gave Dick a sideways glance, but Dick remained firmly fixed on the dough. Jason went to skin the rabbit wordlessly.

They worked like a silent but well-oiled machine. The pie was fixed and in the oven baking. Jason was wiping down the counter, and Dick scrubbed at what seemed to be a suspiciously stubborn nonexistent stain on a perfectly shined pot.

He was avoiding Jason for some reason. Jason could not figure out why.

It continued like that for a couple weeks. Whenever Jason got close to Dick, Dick would find some excuse to move away.

But at the same time, Dick tried to find the most inconvenient times to touch Jason. Especially when Jason was less than fully dressed.

For example, one night, after Jason stepped out of the shower with only sweatpants on, he found Dick on Jason's bed reaching into the crack between the bed and the wall.

Dick’s eyes went wide when he saw Jason. “Alpha!” he said. “I dropped my shell down there,” he said, pointing at the crack. “Can you help me get it? My arms aren’t long enough.”

“Hold on a sec,” Jason said. “I’m going to put on a shirt first, okay?”

“No!” Dick said quickly. “Please get it now,” he said. “It’s my favorite shell, and I’m afraid the bed will shift and crush it. Please, Alpha?” Dick pleaded, his gold eyes large, and a small pout on his lips.

Jason sighed. “Fine, where is it?”

Dick pointed into the dark crack. “There.”

“I don’t see it,” Jason frowned. He leaned in a little closer, practically pressing on Dick now.

“Give me your arm,” Dick said. “I’ll show you.”

Jason held his hand out.

“No, you hand won’t fit,” Dick said. “I need one of your arms.”

Jason extended an arm from his back. Dick wrapped his hand around it, his thumb ghosting across the skin. He then shoved his hand and Jason’s arm down into the crack, catching Jason by surprise. Jason was pressing Dick down against the bed now.

“There!” Dick said. “Feel it?”

“Yeah,” Jason said. He grabbed the shell and pulled it back out. He frowned and sat up. “How’d it get down there?” He glanced at where the rest of Dick’s shells were displayed – on the windowsill by Dick’s bed, which was ironically nowhere near Jason’s.

Dick blushed, also sitting up slowly. He did not meet Jason’s eyes. “Sorry, I was clumsy and I tripped,” he said. He took the proffered shell from Jason, where the tip of his arm was curled around it. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Jason gave Dick a small smile. “Sure thing, wonder wolf,” he said, ruffling Dick’s hair. “Hm, your hair’s getting a bit long, isn’t it? Want me to help you cut it, sweetheart?”

Dick gasped and quickly brought his hand up to his head. “N-No!” he said. “I like it long, thank you.”

Jason raised his eyebrows. But he said nothing more on that subject. “Okay. What do you want for dinner? Bass okay?”

Dick nodded minutely. “Yeah,” he said. “Bass is good.”

The next day, however, Jason finally got some answers.

On most days, in the mornings, Jason opened his eyes to Dick bustling around the kitchen in an apron, his hair tied back in a cute little ponytail that stuck straight up on his head. Some mindless humming and a cheerful “Good morning, Alpha!” was usually in order.

However, when Jason opened his eyes the next morning, it was not the case.

He immediately knew something was off by the heavy panting coming from Dick’s bed. Jason was up on his feet in seconds.

“Dick? Hey, you okay?” Jason asked, scrambling over to Dick’s bed. Dick whimpered softly and reached out blindly for Jason.

“Alpha…” he rasped, grabbing Jason’s hand tightly. “I need-”

“Shh…” Jason said softly. “Let me get you some water first, okay? You’ve got a fever, sweetheart. C’mon, it’ll just take a second, Dickie.”

Dick was reluctant to let go of Jason. When he finally let Jason pull away, Jason stared down at the nail marks in his hand.

He grabbed Dick a glass of water, and he wet a towel with cold water. He made his way back to Dick’s bed and sat down next to the young wolf hybrid.

He placed the towel on Dick’s forehead. Dick immediately grabbed his hand against, holding it against his hot cheek. “Alpha,” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Jason said soothingly. “Drink up, Dickie.”

He made Dick lift his head to take a few sips of water.

“Feel better?” Jason asked.

Dick shook his head weakly. “I need… I need… Alpha.”

“I’m right here, Dickie,” Jason said.

“N-No, I need… you… in me,” Dick whimpered. “Please, Alpha… hurts.”

“What are you saying, Dickie?” Jason asked. “I don’t understand what you’re saying, darling.”

Dick whined softly. He struggled to pushed himself up. The towel slipped off his forehead, but Dick still grabbed onto Jason’s hand. He took a shaky breath, opened his eyes and stared at Jason dead in the eyes for the first time in weeks.

“Jay,” he said slowly. “I’m a wolf hybrid. That means- That means I go into heat. It means I need-“ he licked his lips and swallowed – “an alpha to satisfy my needs. And you’re my alpha.”

“But I’m not-”

“ _You’re_ my alpha, Jason,” Dick repeated, completely serious, despite the fact that he was feverish and struggling to keep a steady stream of words. “I need you,” he whispered.

“But I can’t give you what you really need, Dick,” Jason whispered. “I’m not a wolf.”

“I don’t care. I want you. I  _need_ you,” Dick said. He closed his eyes again, and he fell forward, leaning against Jason. He nuzzled Jason’s neck. “ _Please_.”

“Damn it, Dick, c’mon, stay with me,” Jason growled, gripping Dick’s arms. “I can’t- I can’t do that to you. I raised you since you were  _ten_. You’re like my  _kid_ , Dickie.”

Dick only let out a soft whine and licked a stripe up Jason’s neck. “’m not a kid anymore. I’m almost nineteen.”

“Yeah, well, while you’ve aged eight years, I’ve only aged two, Dick. I don’t have stupidly fast aging,” Jason said. “I can’t possibly do that.”

Dick pulled away. His eyes were bright with tears now, and his bottom lip trembled. “You mean it?” he asked.

Jason nodded slowly.

Dick glanced away before rubbing at his eyes harshly. “So I just made a fool of myself these past few weeks then,” he said bitterly. “I’m sorry.”

“Is that what you were trying to do? Seduce me? Dick-”

“No, I’m sorry,” Dick said. “I won’t… I won’t force you to do anything, Jay.” He threw his blankets off and swung his legs off the bed. He stood up shakily, holding onto the bedpost to stay standing up. He gave Jason a glance. His eyes were filled with so much pain Jason went speechless.

Dick stooped down quickly and pressed his lips to Jason’s cheek for a second before he straightened again. Jason wondered if Dick even moved at all.

“Thank you for everything… Alpha,” Dick whispered. He took a stumbling step towards the door.

“Dick!” Jason cried, grabbing Dick’s wrist, pulling the young wolf in. A bit too hard. Dick, already in a weakened state, fell backwards into Jason’s lap. His wide eyes locked onto Jason’s ocean blue eyes, which were wild with panic. “Where the hell do you think you’re going like this?”

“I… I have to have someone help me,” Dick said. “It physically hurts to-”

“Why did it feel like if I had let you walk out of that door, I would never see you again?” Jason asked in a low whisper.

Dick’s mouth opened and closed. He looked away, saying nothing.

“You were going to leave, weren’t you?  _Weren’t you?!”_  Jason asked, practically shaking Dick now.

“You didn’t want me,” Dick said. “You  _rejected_ me. I- I can’t live that down.”

“So you were going to  _leave_? I pretty much  _raised_ you, Dick!” Jason yelled.

“And I will be forever grateful,” Dick said. He rested a hand on Jason’s arm. His touch was hot. Jason was momentarily reminded that Dick was still running a high fever, and it was taking everything for him to hold it together to have this conversation. “But I can’t- I can’t stay here and see you every- every day and know that you don’t… want me that way.” He let out a soft whine, his face scrunching up in pain. “Please,” he whispered breathlessly. “I’ll come back and visit, if that’s what you want,” he said. “I’ll stop by, and- and I’ll bring my babies. Just  _please_  let me-”

“Babies?” Jason asked, his voice suddenly becoming flat and emotionless. “You can- You can get pregnant?”

Dick’s eyes slid shut. He let out a weak groan. “Yes… Yes,” he panted. “I want- I  _need_ it. I might go crazy if I don’t-”

Suddenly, Dick was shoved down into the bed, his hands held tightly above his head. “You are  _not_ going to get pregnant by some stranger,” Jason growled. “You’re weak and not thinking straight. I’m not going to let you get kidnapped and raped because you think there’s no other choice.”

His low, throaty voice sent shivers down Dick’s spine. Dick arched up towards Jason instinctively. “Please,  _Alpha_.”

“I must not have done a very good job raising you if you thought I’d leave you out there for the wolves.” Jason smirked. “Quite literally.” He leaned in a little closer, and he could feel the heat rising off Dick’s skin. “Tell me, darling, can you only get pregnant by other wolves?”

Dick gasped. “A-Anyone, anything,” he answered.

“Good,” Jason growled. “Because if you’re having a child, it’ll be  _mine_.”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, Alpha. I want- I want your baby, Jay,  _please_ ,” Dick whined.

Dick’s voice was dripping with desperation. He twisted and arched under Jason’s tight hold, trying to touch more of Jason, his alpha.

One of Jason’s other arms came whipping into existence. One grabbed onto the front of Dick’s shirt and then ripped it clean off. Two arms immediately started trailing all over Dick’s skin, marking every possible spot with round sucker marks that faded after a minute. But a few of them stayed for a long time afterwards.

Another one of Jason’s arms ripped Dick’s boxer shorts away as well, and Dick’s leaking cock sprang up.

“So eager,” Jason said, his face still hovering over Dick’s. “You really want this, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Dick cried. Tears of frustration from being unable to touch Jason were starting to well up at the corners of his eyes.

Jason smiled softly and let go of Dick’s arms. He wiped at Dick’s tears. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he promised. “I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you. And you’re not going to leave me.”

“Kiss me, Alpha,” Dick said, hiccupping softly.

Jason obliged. He leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to Dick’s. Dick pressed upwards with a muffled gasp, trying to kiss Jason more. Their first kiss (for both of them) was sloppy and uncoordinated, but it was one of the greatest things either of them had ever experienced.

Jason forgot about exploring Dick’s body, his other arms coming to a rest, focusing all his energy on kissing Dick instead.

Dick gripped Jason’s shoulders like he would die if he separated from him. However, Jason eventually pulled away.

“Breathe, Dickie,” Jason laughed softly, panting hard himself.

Dick took a heaving breath, still holding himself up against Jason, their lips barely touching. “Love you, love you, love you,” he murmured over and over again.

Jason’s heart skipped a beat. He stared, wide eyed, at the dazed wolf boy beneath him, with spit-slick lips, flushed cheeks, half-lidded golden eyes, and raven black hair. He was a beauty.

“Fuck, I love you too, Dickie,” Jason whispered. “This is so fucked up, but I love you.”

A small smile curled up onto Dick’s lips. “I knew it,” he said. Then, “Alpha, please, I need you now.”

Jason kissed Dick quickly once more. Then, his arms went back into action – touching, exploring, marking.

Jason flipped Dick over onto his front, gently pushing his shoulders down, bringing his ass up.

“Mm,” Jason whispered. “You look delicious, sweetheart.” He slapped an arm against Dick’s ass, leaving two rows of bright red sucker marks. “And you look like you’re mine.”

“Yours, Alpha, yours,” Dick agreed.

Another arm curled underneath Dick and wound around his cock. Jason teased the leaking slit with the very tip of his arm. It dipped into Dick’s cock a fraction of an inch. Dick bucked forward and cried out. “Ahh!”

“Control, darling,” Jason reprimanded in an amused voice. “Don’t be greedy now. I don’t want you coming just yet.”

With two arms, Jason pried Dick’s ass cheeks apart. Yet a third arm snaked down. It traced around Dick’s hole, collecting slick on the tip.

“Self-slicking, huh?” Jason said.

“And… no need for prep,” Dick panted.

“Oh?”

“Y-Yeah. Can take you right now… promise,” Dick said.

Jason sucked in a sharp breath. “Fuck,” he cursed. Immediately, he started shucking off his clothes. His sweatpants fell to the ground, his shirt tossed behind him. Jason gripped Dick’s hips with his hands, and Dick’s ass and hips with his arms. “Are you sure?” he asked, lining himself up.

Dick nodded vigorously.

Jason pushed in slowly. He groaned as he sank into Dick’s slick heat. “You’re so fucking tight, Dickie.”

“Mmph!” Dick groaned, pushing up against Jason. “Yes, yes, yes!” he cried into the bed. “Alpha…”

Jason gave Dick a couple seconds to adjust. Then, he pulled out and slammed back in. He built up to a rapid tempo, Dick meeting his every thrust. Jason grew yet another arm from his back, trailing up Dick’s stomach and torso to his nipples. Dick jerked in surprise, crying out into the mattress.

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Dick gasped. “That’s- That’s-”

“Good?” Jason purred. “Sure hope so.”

“MHMM,” Dick confirmed. He turned his face to the side, and Jason could see just how flushed he was. His eyes were more black than gold now, and his ears were lying flat against his head, twitching occasionally. “Give me pups, Alpha,” he rasped out. “I, ah, I want your- your pups!”

Jason grunted as he thrust hard into Dick, the loud  _shlorp_  and  _slap_ were a clear sign of that. “I’m going to breed you up so full,” he growled into Dick’s ear. “Have you walking around for the next few months with a big belly, yeah? Gonna put an entire  _litter_ in you. ‘s that what you wanted? Trying to seduce me,” Jason snorted.

“ _Yes_ , yes, I want that,” Dick babbled. “I want- I want it!” he screamed, coming hard. He spurt across his bed and his stomach. One of Jason’s arms detached from Dick’s thigh and swirled up as much of Dick’s creamy cum as he could and swiped it all up and down Dick’s back. Dick was not quite satisfied though. He was still hard. “NNNGH, need- need a knot, Alpha.”

Jason snorted. “Don’t- Don’t have one, Dickie, darling. But I- can- give you- something similar.”

Jason took one of the arms that had been gripping Dick’s thighs and moved it to Dick’s lax mouth. He traced the arm along Dick’s jaw, around his lips, before petting Dick’s tongue with it.

“Hm, suck, Dick,” Jason said softly, not breaking his rhythm.

Dick let Jason’s sucker-covered arm caress the inside of his mouth, going down farther and farther until it hit the back of Dick’s throat.

Jason curled the tip of his arm in a bit, twirling to create more space. Soon, Dick’s mouth was filled to capacity with Jason’s writhing arm. He could feel the suckers gently kissing the inside of his mouth, creating an interesting combination of sensations.

He let out a muffled moan, trying to unhinge his jaw more to allow more of Jason’s arm in. Meanwhile, Jason’s thrusts had gotten even more erratic and rougher. He was chasing his own orgasm, as well as propelling Dick towards his second.

With one final thrust, Jason pounded into Dick’s slick hole and started shooting ropes of his seed deep into the young wolf.

Dick felt Jason come, and it triggered his second orgasm. He screamed out again, the sound muffled by Jason’s arm, still curling in and around itself in Dick’s mouth.

As Dick rode out the aftershocks, Jason pulled his arm around Dick’s mouth. He pulled out of Dick, but before anything could leak out, Jason thrust his arm into Dick. Dick jerked forward with a surprised cry.

Then, Jason twisted his arm in and around itself into a large knot. He gave it an experimental tug, satisfied to find that it held.

Dick shivered. “I can… I can feel- feel you… suckers in me…”

Jason smirked, leaning over and brushing Dick’s hair out of his face. “Shh… sleep if you need to, Dickie.” He felt his forehead. “Your fever has diminished already.” He started to pull back.

“Nooo!” Dick whined.

“I’m not going anywhere, Dickie,” Jason said. “Tied to you, remember?” He gave his arm a gentle tug.

“I  _know_ ,” Dick panted. “Can feel you. I just want you to stay.”

“I’m staying,” Jason said. “I’m just going to get into a more comfortable position.” He crashed down next to Dick and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist. “Mm, think we need to try again later to make sure you’re actually knocked up?”

“I think we need to try again even if I am knocked up,” Dick joked breathlessly.

Jason nuzzled the back of Dick’s neck. “Oh, yeah, we do,” he said. “But first, let’s sleep.”

~

“What about for a boy?” Jason asked, still gently stroking the bump of Dick’s belly.

“I don’t know,” Dick answered softly, putting his hand on top of Jason’s, stopping Jason’s gentle mapping of the curve of Dick’s baby bump. “Jay…”

“Hm?”

“I- I’m scared,” Dick whispered. “What if- What if our baby’s…”

“What, Dick? A mutant? Disfigured? Because of our mixed genes?” Jason asked, a hard edge to his voice.

“N-No!” Dick said. “I didn’t mean it like that. Just… what if…? Mixing animal genes don’t… always turn out well,” he finished.

Jason took a sharp breath. “If you’re telling me now that you won’t love our baby because of a mutation, feel free to leave my child with me.”

Dick gasped and sat up, pulling away from Jason’s embrace. Hurt bloomed in his eyes. “I  _will_ love my child, regardless of how they look,” he said in a trembling voice.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Dickie,” Jason said. “I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. Fuck, I was just trying to say that I will love our baby no matter what. And I will love you,  _do_ love you, no matter what. Okay? I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Jason murmured, gently kissing Dick’s palm. “Forgive me?”

Dick swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to… overreact.”

“No, it was me,” Jason said. “I shouldn’t have worded it that way.” He took a deep breath. “I guess… I guess after that stunt you pulled a few weeks back, I’ve had a fear that you’ll leave me one day. I _don’t_  wantyou to leave me. I _don’t_ want you to take our baby with you. I want _both_ of you here, with me. Our little family.”

Dick smiled a little. “Yeah… our little family,” he repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

“So, what would you name our baby if he were a boy?”

“It’s been barely five minutes since you last asked, Jason,” Dick laughed. “I don’t know!”

The months bled together from that day on. Jason and Dick fell into a rhythm not unlike the one before Dick’s first heat and the slight change in their relationship. They were almost the same age now. Jason had been a little apprehensive about the fact that Dick aged five times as fast as he did.

Dick assured him that he was not about to leave Jason a single father anytime soon.

Dick was in his sixth month of pregnancy, at age twenty-three (in wolf years), practically ready to burst any day now. Even now that Dick was unable to do a lot of physical work, he still cooked and cleaned when he could.

Their lives were calm and rather perfect.

But Jason knew a lot of about calmness. Especially from a certain saying about calm and storms.

So while they were expecting the baby to arrive any day now, Jason was also awaiting some sort of doom. He only hoped and prayed that it would not be any harm to the baby.

However, one night, while they were eating dinner, a hearty rabbit stew, there came a knock on the door.

Both of them froze.

They lived in the forest, on a cliff, by the ocean. The nearest town was a good twenty minutes’ walk away.  _No one_ came knocking on their door.

Jason stood up. He gave Dick a warning glance. He walked slowly to the door, pulling it open a bit.

“Yes?”

An older man stood on the other side, leaning against one of the wooden posts holding up their roof. “Hi,” he said. “I’m looking for a young wolf,” he said. “Heard in town that there was a wolf pup that was left behind here by his pack nearly three years back. They say he pops into town occasionally. Obviously he’s not a pup anymore. Probably early twenties. Have you seen him around?”

Jason frowned. He pulled himself into the crack of the door a bit more, not allowing the strange man to step inside. As he repositioned himself, Jason got a strong whiff of the man. He smelled like… Dick. But a nastier, older, more sour version of Dick. “No, why?”

The older man shrugged. “Oh, I just knew his parents,” he said. “Knew his pack. They’ve been looking for him for years now.” The old wolf pushed himself off of the post and gave Jason a salute. “Anyway, name’s Slade. I’ll be in town for the next few days. Let me know if you find anything.”

“Wait! You- You knew my parents?”

Slade smirked and turned around, smiling down at Dick, who pushed Jason’s arm away from the door.

“Are you, by any chance, Dick Grayson?”

“Yeah- Yeah, that’s me,” Dick said. He pushed under Jason’s arm and stood more fully in the doorway. “Who are you?”

Slade walked forward, the smirk still playing on his lips. He held out a large, scarred hand. “Name’s Slade,” he said. “I was a friend of your parents, before they lost you, and before they sacrificed everything to find you.”

“What do you mean they sacrificed everything?” Dick asked.

Slade pursed his lips. Jason did not like the way he was acting at all. “This may take a while to explain,” Slade said. “Maybe I should come back tomorrow morning…?”

“No, no!” Dick said. “Come in. Please.”

“Dick!” Jason hissed. “You can’t just invite a stranger in!”

“He’s the only connection I have to my past, Jason!” Dick hissed back. “I just want to talk to him!”

Slade stepped inside. His cold, grey eyes scanned the room and he smirked again. “Cozy,” he said.

“Got a problem?” Jason snarled.

Slade gave Jason an amused glance. “Call off your little friend, Dickie. I’m not here to fight. Not like he’d win anyway.”

Jason’s fists clenched at his sides. Dick put a hand on his arm and gave him a pointed look.

“Sit, please,” Dick said, nodding at their table fit for only two. “Sorry, we were eating dinner. Wasn’t expecting company. So you said my parents were looking for me?”

“Your entire pack was,” Slade said, eyeing the stew with a hint of disgust. “They never gave up.”

“Where- Where are they now?” Dick asked. “Are they  _here_? Are you part of the pack?”

Slade laughed. “No, not exactly. See, Dickie, I’m an alpha wolf. I’m the leader of the pack. I assume you would know that much,” he said, nodding at Dick’s large stomach. “Congratulations, by the way.”

“Not exactly?” Dick pressed.

“Your pack and my pack used to fight. A lot. But we finally came to a truce fifty years back. And since then, we’ve been the greatest of friends. We support each other in everything. We were an unstoppable group.

“But, after you were lost, having been swept away by the raging river during a storm, your parents broke away from your pack. And they were rather prominent members because not soon afterwards, your pack was taken over by a mutual enemy of ours,” Slade explained, keeping his cold eyes on Dick, gauging his reactions.

“Oh,” Dick said. He slumped in his seat. “And- And my parents?”

Slade shook his head. “I’m sorry. They were found dead, attacked, a few weeks later. They were only ten miles from here too. I made sure they had the proper burial they deserved.”

Dick swallowed hard and his head dropped. “Oh. Thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Slade said. “It’s hard, I understand.”

“I don’t even remember them,” Dick whispered. “What were they like? Can you tell me about them?”

Slade smiled. “Of course, Dick.”

~

Jason leaned against the wall, just around the corner of the kitchen, where Dick was asking Slade question after question.

“…so why are you here alone? Certainly not just to find me, right?” Dick asked.

Slade laughed. “But that’s exactly why, Dick. Because I want you to come with me and join my pack.”

“Your pack?” Dick asked. “But why? Aren’t- Aren’t packs usually unwelcoming to outsiders? Your pack won’t accept  _me_.”

“But they will,” Slade assured. “Because I’m the alpha. They must listen to me. And it’s not my old pack. I’m talking about my new pack. A pack I’m building from the bottom again.”

“Why are you doing that?” Dick asked. “What’s wrong with your old pack?”

Slade snorted. “They need to be taught a lesson. A couple young alphas thought they could run me out. But I promise to be back and deliver the punishment they deserve with my new pack. But meanwhile, I’ll let them have a little taste of power… and only to tear it away from their filthy little paws.”

“But I won’t do you any good,” Dick said. “I’m obviously pregnant, and- and when my baby is born, I have to take care of it.”

“Trust me, Dickie,” Slade purred. “I can provide for you and your child a thousand times over. I can do much more than whoever put that pup inside you, that worthless excuse of a mate. You can be free from here, Dick! Look around. Do you  _really_ want to raise your child – a child with the instinct to run wild under the moon – living by the ocean, by a cliff, in this tiny little cabin with your grumpy friend? Is that the life you want, Dick?”

“I-”

“Come with me, and I can give you and your future child so much more. I  _promise_ ,” Slade said quietly. “Look, Dick,” Slade continued. “I will give you a couple days to think it over. I will come back in a few days, before I leave town, okay? Talk to your friend, I’m sure he’ll understand. He can easily find another roommate to protect him.”

Jason heard the scraping of the wooden chair as Slade stood up.

“Think about it, Dick,” Slade said one last time. A few seconds later, Jason heard the front door close.

Then, Dick sat down heavily back into his own chair with a sigh. Jason waited another couple moments before turning the corner. He sat down in the chair Slade had just vacated.

“Did you hear all that?” Dick asked tiredly.

Jason shrugged but did not say anything else.

“I’m sorry, Jay,” Dick whispered. “I didn’t know he would try to convince me to go with him.”

“Do you want to go?” Jason asked hollowly. “He did make some valid points, you know. I can’t give you what he can, even though he is a slimy furball.”

“Of course I don’t!” Dick cried. He stood up and quickly made his way around the table, sitting down on Jason’s knees. He put his hands on Jason’s shoulders, his baby bump resting between them.“Jason, there’s nothing in this world that I wouldn’t give up to stay with you.”

“You mean that?” Jason whispered. “Because Slade’s not going to be happy when you refuse him. He’s dangerous, and he’s used to getting what he wants.”

“I am too,” Dick said confidently. “And I want to stay here with you.” His voice then softened. “I want to stay here with you and with our child. I love you, Jason. I wish you would just believe me.”

“I do believe you,” Jason said. He held Dick’s waist to ensure he did not fall backwards. “I  _do_. And I love you too, but it’s not that. It’s that I don’t put it above you to leave me because you think you’re protecting me,  _because_ you love me.”

Dick stared at him, his wide eyes searching Jason’s face. “You think Slade would resort to threatening you to get me to come with him,” he whispered.

“And you would go, wouldn’t you?” Jason asked, bitterly.

Dick’s jaw tightened and he looked away. “What if he hurts you, Jay?”

“What about  _you_? You’re not the strongest right now. You’re carrying a child that is about to be born any day now. And what makes you think that when our child  _is_ born, that Slade won’t take one look at it and snap its neck?” Jason demanded.

Dick’s eyes immediately filled with tears.  _“No_ ,” he whispered, shaking his head. His arms came down to wrap protectively around his middle. “He can’t do that. I- I won’t let him!”

Jason gave him a hard look. “You know how people feel about mutants, Dickie. You and I might love our child, but… they’re not going to have an easy life. And if you go with Slade, they might not have a life at all.”

“Don’t say that!” Dick yelled, curling in on himself. “Don’t-  _please,_ don’t say that,” he whispered, sobbing quietly. He rested his forehead on Jason’s shoulder and cried.

“I’m sorry,” Jason whispered, patting Dick’s head. “I get angry when I’m afraid,” he said. “I didn’t want to scare you, Dick.” He swallowed hard. “However, ultimately, it’s your choice. Maybe… Just maybe, Slade is being genuine.”

“There is no choice, Jay,” Dick said firmly, sniffling a bit. “I’m staying here with you.”

Jason gripped him a little tighter. “Okay.”

That night, Dick went to sleep a little earlier than usual, saying he was feeling more tired, probably due to pregnancy hormones. He gave Jason a soft peck on the lips and then crawled into their shared bed.

Jason stayed up, still mulling over Dick’s conversation with Slade in his mind. He had a mug of coffee wrapped in his hands, but even that could not calm him down.

Jason decided to go for a swim. The cold ocean water might help.

He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it onto the opposite chair. Jason quietly opened the door, gave Dick one last glance, and stepped out into the night air.

He took a deep breath, smelling the salty air mixed with the fresh forest air. A small smile curled onto his lips.

Suddenly, there was a quiet crack in the darkness behind him. Jason froze, his eyes cast in that direction. His exceptional eyes barely caught a flash of movement, before the forest went silent again.

Jason’s smile turned into a scowl. He took a slow step in that direction, deeper into the forest, away from the ocean and the cliffs.

He knew it was a dangerous gamble. The forest was not where he was strongest.

There was another flash of shadows, a bit farther in the darkness. Jason bared his teeth and started walking a little faster. He did not care that he was not being stealthy. Whatever was out in the darkness, already knew he was following. It  _wanted_ Jason to follow.

Jason followed the blurring shadows and the snaps of the sticks on the ground. Jason’s path was only lit by a bit of moonlight that occasionally ducked behind clouds.

Finally, once they were a good distance from the cabin, the shadowy figure stopped running. Jason approached slowly.

“You shouldn’t have come out here alone,” came a sneer.

Jason snorted. “Of course it’s you,” he said. “What do you want? You said you’d give Dick a few days to think about it.”

“And I will,” Slade said, stepping out from behind the tree. His dark eyes flashed, and in the moonlight, his teeth looked more ferocious. He had a thick tail too, flicking behind him. He gave Jason a terrifying smile. “But I doubt he’ll need a few days.”

“Of course he won’t,” Jason said. “Dick is staying with me. He’s already made his decision.”

Slade cocked his head to the side, still smirking. “Are you so sure about that? No, I think he will stay. He couldn’t leave his helpless little friend alone in the forest, now can he? But… what will he do after  _he’s_ the one left alone in the forest?”

Jason gritted his teeth. “What are you saying?” he ground out.

“Hm… just, you know, what if… say, his curious little rabbit went out into the forest at night… got attacked by a large predator… got mauled beyond recognition…?”

Confusion flickered across Jason’s face. “Rabbit?”

“What?”

“What rabbit?” Jason asked again.

Slade frowned. “Don’t play stupid with me,” he said. “I know prey animals are dumb, but you can’t be  _that_ stupid.  _You_ , rabbit. You can’t possibly not know what animal you are, can you?”

Jason stared at him for a long three seconds, then he laughed. “You thought- You thought I was a  _rabbit?_ That  _Dick_  is the one protecting  _me_?”

Slade was the one gritting his teeth together now. “Don’t try and bluff your way out,” he warned. “The entire cabin smelled of rabbit and wolf.”

“Because I made rabbit stew for dinner!”

Slade went silent.

Jason took a step forward. He was now the one doing the predatory stalking. “Not so clever are you now, Slade? Lemme let you in on a little secret. My Dick isn’t going anywhere. He’s going to stay with me. You’re not taking him  _or_ our child anywhere.”

Slade snarled. “ _You_ mated with him?! Hah! Your child will not live past its fifth wolf birthday!”

Jason’s face went dark. Out of nowhere, an arm whipped out, slapping Slade hard across the face.

Slade went flying into a tree so hard, a shower of pine cones and pine needles fell down. But Slade was on his feet in an instant. He growled and shook himself.

“I thought you  _mollusks_ couldn’t live out of the sea,” he spat.

A few more arms grew out of Jason’s back, hovering around him. “I’m a rare exception,” Jason said.

Slade leaped at him. Jason met him in midair, sucker-covered arms immediately wrapped around him.

But Slade as not defenseless. He caught one of Jason’s arms in his mouth, immediately ripping part of it clean off. Jason cried out in pain, and his other arm curled around Slade’s neck, squeezing.

Slade’s sharp nails sank into Jason’s arm, but Jason only squeezed harder, ignoring the sharp pain and the dripping blood.

He lifted Slade up into the air, more arms growing out and wrapping around Slade until he was unable to move.

Jason brought Slade up to his face, sneering.

Slade gave him a raspy laugh. “You- You don’t scare me,” he spat.

“I’m not trying to scare you,” Jason said softly. “I’m going to fulfill a threat you made,” he said, smiling sweetly.

Slade’s eyes went wide.

“Oh!” Jason said, grinning even wider. “Surprised my teeth aren’t always  _prey_ teeth?” he asked. “Yeah, guess I’m special like that. Like how snakes can fold their fangs back? Mm, kind of like that,” he said. He patted Slade’s head. “Don’t think too hard about it,” he said. He took a large handful of the silvery white hair and pulled Slade’s head back.

“Fuck you,” Slade snarled.

“Mm, sorry, but I prefer the sweet, supple, young wolves,” Jason said. It had been a long time since he had played with food. “However, I’m sure you’ll serve another purpose.”

“You gonna eat me?” Slade snarled.

Jason laughed. “No, no. You think you’re all tough and strong, right? Big, mean predator? Well, news for you. A dead predator is free game to all,” he whispered.

“No…”

“What if, say, the big, bad wolf goes out one night… meets a bigger, badder predator… gets mauled beyond recognition… and his body is left for the fish to pick at?” Jason asked, relishing in the way the fear spread across Slade’s face. “What? Don’t like my idea? Fine, okay, I  _could_ hang you up in some tree for the birds instead.”

“You- You can’t do that,” Slade said. “I’ll- I’ll kill you!”

“Not if I do it first,” Jason said, already squeezing even tighter, cutting off Slade’s air supply again. “While flexing my strength is pretty fun, I haven’t really had a chance to use  _this_ ,” he said, running his tongue over his razor sharp teeth.

“Huhgghh…” Slade rasped, his face turning purple.

“You won’t even  _feel_ it,” Jason promised. With that, he jerked Slade’s head to the side, pulling his neck up. It was covered in rows of round, purple bruises. However, unlike the ones one Dick, Jason felt no satisfaction. Okay, maybe a tiny bit. It was one big “Fuck You” to Slade – the symbol of “You’re my bitch now”. It fluffed Jason’s ego more than he cared to admit.

However, he shoved those thoughts aside to be proud of later. He bit down on Slade’s neck. Venom immediately flowed into Slade’s bloodstream, and Jason pulled back, spitting blood out onto the forest floor.

“Disgusting,” he spat. “This is why I don’t eat things raw.” He grimaced and turned Slade’s face back towards him. He watched as the venom spread throughout his body, paralyzing him easily. He let the dead-weight wolf drop onto the forest floor.

Jason kicked him over onto his back. He knelt down and slapped Slade’s cheek a couple times. “Okay, I know you can hear me, so listen up. The venom will wear off by sunrise. If you’re not eaten and picked apart by then, then you get the hell out of dodge, you hear me? I don’t want to hear that you went back to town, I don’t want to find you anywhere  _near_ my house, my mate, or my child again, and I don’t want to hear a whisper of your name ever again, you got me?”

Slade did not answer, just staring up at the sky, where the moon was just starting to peek out behind the clouds again.

“Good,” Jason said. He stood up. “Oh, by the way, you better hope you’ve got a strong body. I have you a pretty hefty dose. Might kill you if you’re not careful,” he said as he walked away, leaving the wolf lying on the forest floor, still bleeding sluggishly from the bite in his neck.

~

“Dick… Dick,” Jason whispered, gently nudging Dick, who was sprawled out on their bed like a starfish.

“Hurnn? Mmhm… what?” Dick asked, opening an eye. “Jay… it’s the middle of the night,” he groaned.

“Aren’t you supposed to be nocturnal, Dickie?” Jason asked, laughing breathlessly.

“ _Hormones_ ,” Dick muttered. He started closing his eyes again. Then, his eyes snapped wide open, and he sat up so fast he got dizzy. “Do I- Do I smell  _blood_?” he asked.

Jason gave him a weak smile. “Got into… a bit of a fight,” he said. “’s not so bad though. Just- Just need you to bandage me up and play nurse for a bit. I, uh, I don’t like looking at torn flesh.”

“Torn flesh?!” Dick exclaimed. “Fuck, where? Jason, what happened?” His hands patted nearly every part of Jason, searching for the source of the wound. “Where are you hurt, Jay?”

Jason let out a soft groan and extended his torn arm. A good foot of it had been ripped clean off.

Dick’s eyes went wide. “Jay! How- How did this happen?”

“I’ll explain later,” Jason grumbled. “Just… bandage me up. And grab me some painkillers please. Hurts like a bitch.”

Dick quickly went around, grabbing bandages, alcohol to clean the wound, painkillers, and a glass of water.

He kept shaking his head as he bound up the wound. “What even  _happened_ , Jason? If I didn’t know better, I’d say something bit your arm off! Did you fight a shark or something?”

Jason laughed weakly. “Something like that.”

After Dick finished, he brushed Jason’s hair out of his face. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Jason said. “Thanks to you, sweetheart.”

Dick smiled tiredly. “Don’t wrestle any more sharks, okay? It’s not good for the baby.”

Jason smiled and leaned into Dick’s palm. “Yeah, ‘kay.”

Dick leaned forward and kissed Jason on the lips. Then, he reeled back in disgust. “Why do you smell like- like  _Slade?!”_

“Shit, I wasn’t-” Jason started. Then, he huffed. “I didn’t- I wasn’t cheating on you, okay? I  _swear_ , you’ve gotta believe me, Dickie. I was going for a swim and I- I found him hanging around our house, so I followed him, and…” Jason snorted. “Basically, he had a plan to get rid of me so you would have no choice but to go with him.”

“He tried to kill you?” Dick asked. His voice was void of emotion.

Jason winced. “Um, kind of? I swear that’s what happened, Dick. I wasn’t going to let him just take you, so I- we got into a fight. I might’ve left him for dead in the forest.”

“He tried to  _kill_ you?”

“Is it so hard to believe?” Jason pleaded. “I mean, you just wrapped up my arm! Please, Dick, I-”

“I’m going to  _murder_ him,” Dick snarled.

Jason blinked a couple times. “Oh.  _Oh_.” Then, he smiled sheepishly. “I was going to kill him, but I didn’t think you’d be too happy about that, so I just, uh, left it up to fate, I guess. But I promise we won’t be seeing him around anymore.”

“He was going to take my child’s father. He was going to take my mate, Jay. That’s- That’s not forgivable,” Dick insisted. “I’m going to go find him and finish him.”

Dick started to stand.

“No!” Jason said, grabbing Dick’s wrist. “Dick… my beautiful, sweet, darling Dickie,” he said. “Slade is human, as disgusting and worthless as he is. Taking a human life isn’t something you can easily come back from,” he said. “Trust me, I wanted to too.”

Dick sat back down heavily. He slumped against Jason, and Jason held him close, letting Dick hide his face in his shoulder.

“Are you sure he won’t be back?” Dick mumbled.

Jason pressed a kiss to the side of Dick’s head. “Yeah, I promise,” Jason said. “If he does, I won’t be giving him that chance he didn’t deserve again,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Dick said.

He went silent for such a long time, just leaning against Jason that Jason thought Dick fell asleep. Jason was about to ease him back onto the bed, take a quick shower and head to sleep himself, when Dick spoke up again.

“Jay?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I think my water just broke.”

~

It was the scariest experience of Jason’s life. He was panicking, gripping Dick’s hand tighter than Dick was gripping his hand.

He had run Dick all the way into town, rushing into the hospital like a crazed man. Thankfully, the town had seen its share of weird things, so the doctors and nurses did not even blink an eye.

Throughout the entire time, Jason spoke encouragingly to Dick, despite the fact that he was shaking with worry himself.

However, both mother and child made it through the birth safe and healthy.

And twenty-four hours, there were no shortage of laughter and tears.

They had a baby boy, a perfect, perfect baby boy. The first time Jason held him, tears sprung into his eyes and Jason had to hand him off to go cry quietly. Dick held their child to his chest for an entire hour, with his eyes closed. Despite Jason telling him over and over again that their child was beautiful, Dick was still scared to open his eyes.

When he finally did, he started laughing and crying at the same time. The two new parents held each other and their new baby and just smiled and sobbed because  _everything was perfect_.

~

They named him Bruce.

Bruce was a normal baby. He had no mutations as far as anyone could tell. And aside from his blue wolf eyes, he looked entirely human. He did not even have Dick’s fluffy wolf ears.

In fact, after the relief of finding out that Bruce was perfectly fine, Dick and Jason were worried that Bruce would not be able to protect himself. The doctors assured them that Bruce may develop abilities as he grew older.

On Bruce’s first birthday (Bruce aged like Jason did), after apple sauce and chocolate cake, Jason offered to put him to sleep while Dick cleaned up the chocolate mess.

Jason brought their tired baby into the nursery, which was an addition Jason added to their little house that was starting to feel much smaller than before.

“You tired, my little birthday boy?” Jason asked, gently rocking Bruce in his arms.

Bruce yawned in response. Jason expected to see the few baby teeth that Bruce had recently grown in. But instead of the tiny little nubs, Jason saw sharper teeth.

There were a few more fangs than Bruce’s normal teeth, and they were not quite sharp yet, but Jason felt a leap of hope in his heart. His baby boy was  _not_ defenseless.

He smiled and let out a soft chuckle. Jason kissed Bruce’s forehead before setting him into the crib. “I love you, angel. Mommy and Daddy both love you, okay? Happy birthday.”

Bruce gave him a tired blink, and then, he went to sleep.

Jason gave his child one last smile before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him. Dick was just finishing up cleaning as well, washing his hands.

He smiled at Jason, tossing his apron away and kissing Jason on the lips.

“He’s getting big now,” he said. “Already  _one_ , wow.”

Jason smiled. “I know. But he’s not the only one who seems to be aging fast,” Jason said. “Don’t you turn twenty-seven tomorrow?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “So?”

“So you’ll be older than me,” Jason teased. “Old man.”

“Shut up,” Dick laughed.

He grabbed Jason’s wrist and pulled him towards the bed, shutting off the light as they passed it. They collapsed onto the bed. Jason rolled on top of Dick, nuzzling Dick’s neck.

“You know,” Dick said. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Hm?”

“I want another baby.”

Jason pulled up, looking at Dick with wide eyes. “You’re serious?”

Dick nodded, biting his lip. “You’re right, you know? I’m… getting older. If I don’t do it now… who knows if I can in the future.”

Jason smiled softly. “You’ll always be beautiful to me, Dickie,” he said. “Always and forever.”

“So… another one?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I wrote, but it took me such a long time, I hope it was worth it. However, I kinda (kinda) didn't follow the prompt? I mean, this wasn't in the omega-verse, but Dick was kinda an omega?
> 
> Does that count? I really hope it does because I did a fuck ton of research on wolves and octopuses for this. I'm not really good at following prompts ugh. I mean, wolves have hierarchies, and though I blatantly ignored the fact that the mating actually happens between the alpha males and alpha females, I kind of...? Jason wasn't a wolf, but he was an honorary alpha...?
> 
> Yeah, no, sorry, I didn't follow the prompt exactly. Forgive me. <3


End file.
